


In Which Bucky Appreciates Art

by InTheShadows



Series: WinterIron Week 2020 Fills [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes is an Ass Man, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing, Tony Stark's Bubble Butt, Top Bucky Barnes, WinterIron Week 2020, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: “Well ain’t this just a pretty sight?”Tony grins when he hears Bucky, but he doesn't turn. He is very busy after all. Today is yoga day and one does not interrupt yoga day. For anything - even sexy and horny boyfriends. That's okay with Bucky though, he can work with that. He's never passed down an opportunity to appreciate with Tony's ass, no matter the rest of him is doing. Good thing Tony has always been good at multitasking.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Week 2020 Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066133
Comments: 4
Kudos: 250
Collections: WinterIron Week





	In Which Bucky Appreciates Art

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterIron Week, Day 6, Begging + Naughty (Yoga, in this case)  
> Hey, would you look at that? A story actually posted on time today. Amazing.

“Well ain’t this just a pretty sight?” 

At the sound of Bucky’s draw - all Brooklyn heavy and pleased - Tony grins. “Hey there buttercup.” He moves into the next position without turning to look. “Having a good day?” 

“Was good. Just got better.” 

Tony preens at his agreement, slowly counting to thirty in his head before moving again. “Anything special that made it that way?” 

Bucky laughs, low and rough. “Might be.” 

“Might be what?” His grin is stretching too wide across his face at this point. As he moves into the next position he finally turns to look at him. Bucky is leaning against the doorframe, all casual and cool. His expression is anything but. There is a hungry look in his eyes as he continues to watch. 

“Well now I know you're fishing, doll. You know how much I love watching you do yoga.” He pushes off the frame then, prowling forward like a lion on the hunt. 

Tony approves. He also approves of the kiss Bucky draws him into, then, all hot and heavy and claiming. “Ah, ah, ah,” he says though when he tries to pull Tony out of the position, “I am exercising you heathen. Do you think these muscles just maintain themselves without effort? You’ll just have to find something else to do until I’m done.” 

Bucky grins sharply at him. “You really want to play this game doll?” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” He gives Bucky his best innocent look - the one Steve likes to pull out sometimes - and then does the best tease he can. Moving into the downward dog position. He knows how much Bucky loves his ass. And he just knows how great this pose makes it look. 

A hand drops down on it, just as predicted. It runs all over that drawn, round shape as Bucky murmurs, “Pretty as a peach sweetheart.” He gives it a squeeze. 

Tony grins victoriously at the floor. “Heathen,” he declares again, no heat to it at all. 

“Alright sugar,” Bucky agrees, “you just hold that position then. I’ll do the rest.” With those words he slips Tony’s yoga pants down and off his butt. His underwear follow, resting halfway down his thighs. Then the hand comes back, petting and playing over bear skin. 

Bucky’s hand feels good on him. Bucky’s hand  _ always _ feels good on him. He won’t tell him that now though. That is not the game they are playing. “How is a man supposed to get anything done around here with his boyfriend always pawing at him?” 

“Poor sugar. I feel for you, honey, really.” He sounds oh so sympathetic even as he runs a finger between his cheeks. “It must be hard, being so appreciated.” He taps a dry finger pad to his entrance. 

“It is,” Tony agrees. He fights to keep the moan inside of him. It is far too early for that. 

“Poor thing,” Bucky coos again. His hand disappears then and there is a soft thud behind him. “Let me make it up to you.” His voice is at a lower angle now and there is hot breath against his butt. Then the hand is back, both are, as they spread his cheeks apart. 

“Think you can manage?” Tony moves his limbs, making sure they are well balanced for what is to come. 

“Questioning my skill now, are you?” Bucky blows hot air against his hole. 

A shiver of pleasure runs through Tony. “Never,” he reassures. Bucky’s mouth is a thing of beauty. No way he is going to chance  _ actually _ losing it right now.

“That’s what I thought.” His hands give a brief squeeze and then his mouth is on him. 

Tony gives an involuntary cry as Bucky kisses him once, twice, three times before sucking the skin gently. He pulls away to lick from top to base before repeating the gesture. He sucks at it as if he is sucking a cock. Tony is greedy for more, though because he is always greedy for Bucky’s mouth. He pushes back into the touch. 

“Ah, ah, ah doll,” he teases, pulling away. His grip tightens, stopping Tony from moving. “None of that now. You are busy, remember? You keep that pretty position of yours or I stop.” 

Oh fuck. Tony’s cock, which he had been able to ignore up to this point, gives a twitch as it hangs down in between his legs. His abs tighten in response. 

Bucky obviously notices because he gives another low laugh. “Remember sweet thing, no moving.” Then he goes back to work, laving his mouth against Tony’s entrance. 

_ Oh fuck _ . Tony’s muscles all twitch in protest as he realizes the position he is stuck in. Bucky can play with his ass for  _ hours _ when he wants to, reducing Tony to an incoherent mess before he is finally satisfied. He has no doubt that this is about to happen again too. 

“Bucky,” he gasps as he finally sticks his tongue inside of Tony. 

He doesn’t respond verbally, only sticking his tongue farther in. Tony’s hip twitch and Bucky’s hands tighten in a warning squeeze, but he doesn’t stop. Instead he redoubles his effort, nipping and sucking at the rim in between thrusts. 

Tony pants at the floor now, arousal flooding through him. Teasing Bucky is always his best and worst idea he has ever had. It always ends the same, but it is too fun to stop. Lesson most certainly  _ not _ learned. He whines at a particularly hard suck, his cock twitching hard enough to hit his stomach. 

Bucky chuckles against his skin, curling his tongue along his inside walls. He moves away to blow against spit wet skin. “You need something darling?” 

Even that little bit of air is enough to make Tony shiver. “Rude.” His boyfriend is so rude some days. Why does he put up with him again? But then Bucky puts his mouth back to work and he suddenly remembers why. 

Time loses all meaning as Bucky continues to make love to his entrance with his mouth. Just that statement alone is proof enough of that because who says such things? Really. But all of Tony’s attention is on something better than his thoughts. Bucky’s mouth has yet to stop, taking Tony’s arousal higher and higher. His entire body is now trembling from holding the same position for too long. 

He needs to move. He needs to stretch and to push back against that divine mouth, but Bucky won’t let him. His cock is weeping by now, dripping precome into a puddle on the ground. It is so red that it is almost purple. Still it continues to be perfectly ignored. Another whine escapes just looking at it. He  _ needs _ to come. 

Bucky pays no mind to it or him. 

By time he finally adds a finger - wet with lube, which just goes to show that he most definitely planned this - along with his tongue, Tony is all but sobbing for it. Of course that doesn’t make him go any faster. He takes his sweet old time opening Tony up. One finger, two, three. All stroke his walls with excruciating care. 

“Please,” he begs, “Bucky  _ please _ .” The need is great now Tony might actually explode if he doesn’t get more. His entire body strains, shakes, for it. Muscles are beginning to stand out in sharp relief from the strain. Well at least he’ll get his exercise in for the day. The thought makes him laugh, a wet sound that is frankly more of a gasp than anything else. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Bucky asks as if he is being kind, “I’d hate to rush you.” 

“ _ Please _ .” He isn’t sure how much longer he can last. 

That must be enough though because finally Bucky takes mercy on him. “Okay doll, hold on.” He stands and there is the brief rustling of clothes. “Ready?” The head of his cock brushes against his entrance, pushing slightly. Hands resettle on his hips. 

“Bucky,” he sobs. 

“Can never resist you when you sound like that.” Then,  _ finally _ , he pushes in. “Breathe honey,” he reminds as Tony clenches tightly around him. 

Breathe? What a joke. All of Tony’s breath is coming out in pants and groans now, the sounds being punched out of him. Bucky’s cock is hot and hard inside of him, filling him up perfectly. He claws at the floor in an attempt to hold onto something. His abs clench in an imitation of his hole. 

Then Bucky begins to fuck him and Tony howls. At this angle he is at, he is able to brush against Tony’s prostate with every in and out of his cock. Something he takes ruthless advantage of. 

“I love your ass,” Bucky groans, “always so tight and perfect around me. Oh sugar, you have the best ass I’ve ever seen. How is a fella supposed to resist?” 

Tony keens at the praise, body seizing as to not push his ass up to meet him. If Bucky were to stop now he might actually die from it. He  _ burns _ . 

It seems like Bucky is reaching the end of his limit too because there is no teasing about his thrusts. They are hard and deep and fast inside of him. The drag of his cock is the best thing in the world right now. “That’s right doll, so good,” Bucky continues to praise. His grip on Tony’s hips tighten, holding him in place. “Always so good for me. So perfect. Best fella in the world.” 

“Bucky,” Tony sobs again. That’s about all he can say. Words are mostly beyond him now. 

“It’s alright doll, don’t worry. I’m going to take good care of you.” His hips stutter in their rhythm, obviously close. 

Tony clenches down even harder around him, wanting to make it as good as possible for him. 

Bucky groans and comes. “Good, sweet thing. Thank you.” He shoves his cock in as far as it will go, filling Tony up with his hot come. Then he reaches down and  _ finally _ takes Tony’s cock in hand. 

Tony sobs at that, clenching down impossibly harder. It draws another long moan from Bucky as he strokes his cock. He doesn’t even need lube, Tony has been dripping precome for so long now. It doesn’t take long for his orgasm to hit him. It washes through his entire body, giving him a completely different reason to shake. 

He would have fallen if not for Bucky’s strong hands keeping him up. “Good, that’s good darling,” he continues to murmur praise as he pulls out and pulls Tony into his arms, bridal style. 

He pants against Bucky’s collar bone, too weak to protest.

“I hate you,” Tony grumbles, completely boneless in his arms. 

“Sure you do,” Bucky agrees easily as he carries him to the couch. “Sure you do.” 

“Is true,” Tony slurs as he lays down, stretched out on top of Bucky. Sleep pulls at him and he closes his eyes. 

Bucky lays a warm hand on his still naked butt. “Anything you say sweetheart.” 

Heathen. 


End file.
